


Assassin's Need

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Artistic Nudity, Drawing, Implications, Lounging, M/M, Nudity, Sketching, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio is having his own devious plans when he convinces Leo to sketch himself and Altaïr all tangled up.</p><p>(And because I'm a horrible person, it stops right where it might get good. Muhaha.)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin's Need

Leonardo was, for a lack of better words, stunned by the sight. He had suspected that Ezio still had a thing going on with a fellow assassin, one from the earliest roots in the Holy Land, but he had never thought that the two of them would appear like that in his artist’s room. He stared back and forth between them as they teased one another, unable to grasp what was going on really. What in the name of the Holy Virgin Mary were they trying to accomplish with distracting him like this? And why was he not even mad at how they were doing it so blatantly in front of him? This was all just so wrong…

“Leonardo, I have a very specific request for you.” Ezio sounded much too pleased with himself, and Altaïr, who was grinding back against Ezio while caught in his fellow assassin’s arm, gave Leonardo heated looks, which completely bewildered and flustered the artist all the same. “You do seem to like to draw naked bodies, so I was wondering if you could draw Altaïr and myself together. After all, it would be a nice study, wouldn’t it?”

The artist needed all of his willpower to keep his mouth from simply gaping at this request. Of course, it wasn’t some unreasonable, unheard of thing that Ezio had requested, but it still seemed like something that his friend would do to fluster him, and get back at him for the one time Ezio had dumped a bucket of cold water all over himself just to satisfy Leonardo’s curiosity, or so, Ezio had phrased it. This was the revenge for having cold water instead of warm water to drench himself in? This was just not fair.

Altaïr already had stripped, slowly stretching out. His body was a bit bulkier than Ezio’s, but it also was covered in several scars. Whenever he moved lightly, his body hinted at the grace of a dancer, which Leonardo simply couldn’t ignore. Altaïr had been around them a couple of times already, but he never had seen the stranger up close and personal like this. And, more importantly, he never had seen Altaïr completely naked. This was just so wrong and so right at the same time, and on so many levels at that. He was of course interested to study the anatomy of an oriental man, just to see if there were any differences, and how they were built compared to a European man, but it still felt all sorts of wrong. It was almost as though he was about to abuse his position. And that just didn’t sit well with Leonardo.

“What’s the matter, Leo? You look so tense. That’s not much like you.” Ezio was, as so often, in the best of moods and absolutely for teasing Leonardo endlessly about what seemed to be going through his head at the moment. Ezio had hit a very particular nerve, and Leonardo grew all the more flustered. “Ah, I see. You still can’t handle men getting naked around you.”

Leonardo grunted a curse under his breath for Ezio calling him out on his nervousness, but he still went on as if nothing much had happened. He cleared his throat, looking at Ezio half expectantly, half unwilling about what was to come. To see the two men tangled with one another again, just like a couple of weeks prior when he had discovered the rather impressive scratch marks on Ezio’s door, was enough to give him all the inappropriate thoughts possibly entering his mind.

“Just try to take this seriously, Ezio.” Leonardo didn’t want to address Altaïr in the same way, though. He didn’t know the exotic assassin well enough to really utter anything along the lines of him better behaving, so he didn’t want to start a fight about it. He rather preferred to have everything going quietly. “I don’t want this to turn into an awkward situation for all of us.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about that, Leonardo.” Ezio chuckled, nipping along Altaïr’s ear, which caused the male beneath him to grunt and shift against him. “I will just make sure that this lion here is all tame and snuggly, then you should be able to handle the two of us just perfectly fine. I promise it won’t become too naughty. I don’t want you to explode from all the pressure put on you, after all.”

Leonardo inwardly prayed that this wouldn’t turn into something orchestrated by Ezio again. After all, Ezio was rather devious, and he rarely ever had an appetite which could be sated. In fact, he was convinced that Ezio couldn’t be satisfied by mere mortal men. A scary as well as strange thought, coming to think of it. There was no indication that Ezio was anything but a rather normal human being, when ignoring the fact that he had rather impressive skills as an assassin.

While the artist was sketching the two assassin’s laying on the sofa, tangled a little with one another and covered up by not much more than a thin blanket, he tried to not get too distracted. Altaïr was rather slow today, it seemed, and repeatedly yawned quietly. From the scratch marks on both of them (which Leonardo had to actually try and not include in his sketches) it was rather easy to tell that they had been having a rather active night again. Leonardo was still surprised that he hadn’t heard either of them moaning their souls out, from what he usually could hear from the two of them. Grunting softly to himself, he squirmed around a little and scolded himself for having such devious and impure thoughts. His ancestors would not approve of such a thing, he was sure of that.

“Leonardo, tell me something.” Leonardo blinked in surprise when Altaïr suddenly addressed him. “I was wondering already, but Ezio didn’t give me an answer on it, or at least nothing which would have been clear and beyond the shadow of a doubt.” A sly smirk came to Altaïr’s face, and suddenly, Leo felt like a deer having caught sight by a predator. “Have you ever tried sleeping with Ezio? He insinuated a few things, but I am having trouble believing him. If I took everything he said for the pure and whole truth, I suppose I would end up believing that the world was actually shaped like a turtle, or some such nonsense.”

“W-What…” Leonardo glared at Ezio now. “What in the world have you been thinking, telling people something like this? T-This is ridiculous, Ezio. You shouldn’t brag about things that never happened.”

“On the contrary, Leo, my dear artistic friend.” Ezio laughed now. “You’re forgetting that one time when you drank a bit too much of your good wine.”

“Oh no.” It hadn’t been imagination, then? “I thought…”

“You thought it was all in your head?” Ezio snickered. “Well, granted, I didn’t take you. But you still insisted that I get you off. I had to be rather patient, really. My hand nearly fell asleep, but your sweet, drunken moans were all it needed for me to get my satisfaction out of this.”

Leonardo had blushed a deep red, and he couldn’t really look at the two assassins any longer. Altaïr was laughing quietly, telling Ezio that he was a filthy and bad man in the best way possible, and Ezio seemed all too proud about this “accomplishment”, as he put it. This was just too wild to be true. Had he really…?

“You’re a horrible person, Ezio.” Leonardo tried to give his words weight, but ended up stuttering a fair bit. “You abused my situation and turned me into your personal toy of pleasure!”

“Please, Leonardo. I didn’t do more.” Ezio lifted his hands, and now, he seemed genuinely concerned. Well, that was a new one. Ezio usually had little regards for how he upset others with his habit of sleeping around. But if it was like that in this case, there still was some amount of hope for his assassin friend and long-time headache of epic proportions. “You are a precious friend to me, and I never would sleep with you when you’d be drunk like this. I merely did something to help you get rid of your pent up desire. I swear.”

“You better not be lying.” Leonardo sighed quietly, then resumed sketching. “And now stop buggering Altaïr. I can do very well without the two of you getting too close and cozy with one another while I’m trying to sketch. If you don’t want me to interrupt your fun times, you will have to find a different place than my room, really.”

Thankfully, the two assassins then shut up about any sexual implications, and just laid there contently. Altaïr now and then murmured something towards Ezio, which was returned with a heated whisper. Leonardo was, by that point, more absorbed with the drawing than what could have possibly passed between the two of them. He was curious, of course, but he didn’t want to break his concentration in favour of asking what in the world was going on between Ezio and Altaïr.

Little did he know that he was already intended to be a part of something Ezio had always wanted to try with him and Altaïr...

 

 


End file.
